Who Am I Living For? Coming Soon
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: This is a new crossover that popped into my head! Have not though of a summary yet but please read what's inside first to understand what I am about to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Ж** Who Am I Living For? **Ж**

A Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Apprentice Crossover

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I'm back and ready to get started! Now for some odd reason I have become obsessed with Nicholas Cage movies with my all time favorite "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". I have decided to write a crossover with this movie with Harry Potter.

Now this crossover with be completely AU with a female harry because I just feel like it and also because I have never done a Harry Potter Crossover so...I'm going to be trying my best at this new story. Anyone who does not like what I doing with this story can either stop reading it and move on because I am serious sick of people flaming my stuff because they think it needs work or because the plot is stupid...Guess what...I don't give a rat's ass of what you flamers thinks so there!

Ranting now done...thank you to all those who have read and favored my stories so please enjoy this new story called "Who am I living for?"

Also I do not own Harry Potter or the Sorcerer's Apprentice, I am just using them for entertainment purposes only!

Thanks for listening and I hope you all enjoy this new story that will be coming out soon!~

LovingHearts


	2. Author's Note Characters Introduction

Who Am I Living For?

Harry Potter-Sorcerer's Apprentice Crossover

Author's Note: Hello all! I now that you all have been patiently waiting for this story so here is some info about the main character. Also as I said before this story is completely AU which means that I get to screw up the time line to match it with today's time line, so Harry or in this case "Cecelia" is not going to be 31 years old, I am not making her that old! So the time line in the Harry Potter Universe has got to go! Other then that I do hope you all enjoy this story! Also I might be thinking about doing a Harry Potter and Transformers crossover that is going to be like this one with a female Harry. Review this chapter and tell me if I should the transformers harry potter crossover and what you think about this chapter.

Also I have decided to take on a partner for this particular story and her name is Moony's Black and she will be my co-author on this little story of mine. So I am giving her credit with helping me with my story!

And please take my poll on who you should think Cecelia should be paired off with in this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Sorcerer's Apprentice. They belong to there rightful owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Main Character:**

Cecelia Rose Potter

**Basic Facts:**

Daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.

Born on July 31st, 1982 in Godric's Hollow.

Godfather is Sirius Black, but this fact is unknown to Cecelia.

Is a half-blood witch and the most famous witch in the Wizard World, unknown to her.

Only known survivor of the Killing Curse when Lord Voldemort tried to kill her as an infant.

Is an orphan due to the fact that Voldemort killed her parents in order to kill her.

Is dumped on the doorstep of the Dursley's, her relatives from her mother's side, in 1983.

Been living with the Dursley's ever since and has suffered extreme abuse by them.

**Basic Appearance:**

Black hair about waist length is quite messy but somewhat clean.

Emerald green eyes that seem to glow when dealing with negative emotions and memories that pain her in a way, possible due to the abuse by the hands of the Dursleys's.

A lightning bolt scar on her forehead that she received as a baby from the Killing Curse.

Her body shows signs of malnourishment along with scars from the Dursley's abuse.

Wears clothes that seem to be quite big on her in the beginning of the story but her style will change as she get older.

**Basic Summary:**

It has been 13 years since Voldemort has been destroyed and Cecelia Rose Potter has been missing since when her Hogwarts letter arrived at the Dursley's when she turned 11 years old. In reality Cecelia Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's in the US most precisely in the city called New York. Cecelia has been living off the streets of New York since the Dursley's have abandoned her. However at the age of 13 her life changes immensely when one day she loses a picture she was drawing that somehow leads her towards a building where she meets a man that changes her life forever when this man tells her she is incredible important and that she will one day change the world. Cecelia Potter's life is about to take a turn that will bring a great change to not only the modern world but also the magical world. Pairings are unknown but will be announced later through the story. Summary might change.


End file.
